


A Darker Hue Day by Day

by thymelord



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Canon Divergence, Dark, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Restraints, Rimming, Time Lord Victorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: The Time Lord Victorious decides the Master has got away with far too much for far too long. He’s ready to put a stop to that."The Doctor lives his life in darker hues, day upon day. And he will have other names before the end. The Storm. The Beast.The Valeyard."- The Great Intelligence in The Name of the Doctor





	A Darker Hue Day by Day

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think it's dubious consent actually i just put mildly dubious consent just in case

“ _Found you,”_ a voice sing-songed, the cadence eerily similar to his own. The Master slowly turned, to be confronted with a wholly unfamiliar face. But whereas some Time Lords were absolutely terrible at telling people’s different regenerations apart, the Master was not. He could see the telltale time energy surrounding him, feel the familiar psychic waves emanating from him.

“Hello, Doctor,” said the Master. He had tried to sound confident, but his voice had shaken slightly, belying his nervousness. There was something in the Doctor’s eyes he had not seen in years; had not seen since the moment he’d brought down that rock on Torvic’s head when they were merely children.

“Koschei,” the Doctor returned. His new face looked even younger than his last regeneration, though only by a few years, and his child-like aura was compounded by the relatively long hair that flopped into his face. His fashion sense was very _Doctor,_ with a waistcoat and bow-tie and a swishing, long overcoat, but he was dressed in a shade very rarely seen on him: purple. Purple, the colour of emperors. Purple, the colour the Doctor had always abhorred.

The Doctor advanced on him, the maelstrom of darkness in his eyes completely at odds with that youthful face; with everything the Master thought he knew about the Doctor. “It’s lovely to see you again,” he said. His voice was still light; too light.

“I’m afraid I can’t say the same,” drawled the Master.

The Doctor had grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall before he could blink, the movement so quick and unexpected that the Master had no time to resist.

The Master’s eyes darted back and forth. “What - ”

“Don’t talk back to your _master,”_ purred the Doctor, hand pressing down on his throat.

The Master’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Whatever you want, I’ll stand with you,” he whispered. “I will always stand with you.”

The Doctor’s eyes glittered. “Would you stand with me if you knew what I planned to do?”

“There is nothing I wouldn’t do anymore.”

The Doctor pushed forward, crushing the Master’s body against the wall. “Even be subservient to me?” he asked, and he felt the Master shiver beneath him. “Could you do _that,_ Koschei?”

The Master’s eyes narrowed, and he said nothing.

“That is the one thing I want from you, old friend.” The tip of the Doctor’s finger traced the side of the Master’s neck. “Because I can think of no better punishment for you than obeying me.”

“And what, pray, is this punishment for?” spat the Master. “If anyone deserves punishment, it’s you.” He tilted his chin upwards slightly, staring at the Doctor dead in the eyes. “You burned a whole species. How did you feel?” The Master smirked. “I think you felt powerful. I think you… _liked_ it.”

The Doctor slapped him, and a gasp tore from the Master’s throat. “Don’t presume to know me,” snapped the Doctor.

“But I do know you,” said the Master, “and you know me. We know each other as well as it’s possible for two beings to know each other, and we are more similar than we ever imagined. Just look at you now.”

The Doctor’s eyes narrowed, and he said nothing.

The Master tilted his head back, exposing his neck. It was one of the basest gestures of submissiveness a Time Lord could give, hearkening back billions of years ago when they had barely developed sapience. It was a strange thing, but the instinct had remained; it was considered exceptionally distasteful to do it, usually associated with Shobogans, renegades and other Gallifreyans who were barely fit to bear the name Time Lord.

“Slut,” hissed the Doctor. “All I have to do is show you a touch of darkness and you’re falling on your knees for me.”

The Master pushed his hips forward, groin brushing against the Doctor’s. “You want dominion over me,” said the Master, “but power is addictive. Power is intoxicating. Will you be able to stop?”

“Perhaps not,” murmured the Doctor. “But my empire will begin… with you.”

The Master’s eyelids fluttered slightly. “Then take me,” he whispered. “Take your prize, Doctor.”

A low growl sounded at the back of the Doctor’s throat. “You don’t think I’ll do it,” he said. “You’re trying to call my bluff.”

The Master didn’t say anything, but continued to look at him calmly.

“ _Oh,”_ said the Doctor lowly, “you really _don’t_ think I’ll do it, do you? That just proves it, my dearest Koschei. You don’t know me at all. You’ve forgotten.” He lilted that last word, a demonic smile lighting up his face. “ _You. Have. Forgotten. Me.”_  He seized the Master’s upper  arm, and dragged him inside his TARDIS, immediately throwing him against the wall. The Master gasped as a roundel dug into his lower back, and the Doctor pressed close, lips skimming against the side of the Master’s throat.

“Looks like your bluff failed, _Koschei.”_ The Doctor grabbed his lapels and threw him towards the console, spinning him around and shoving him, sprawling over the console. Tactile cables immediately fell down from the TARDIS ceiling, stripping the Master’s clothes from him and curling around his arms. He let out a cry of alarm, and the Doctor smirked. “Oh yes, dearest Koschei. I’m not _fucking_ bluffing.” His hand snaked around to stroke the Master’s groin, discovering he was already hard as a rock. “Oh,” he purred. “ _Look_ at you.”

The Master whined, hips attempting to grind against the console. The Doctor grabbed his hair, yanking at it viciously. “You want this,” the Doctor murmured against his neck. “The Master’s biggest secret is that he yearns to submit. To be a pet.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be punishing me?” said the Master breathlessly. “If I want it, how is it a punishment?”

The Doctor stepped away, and the Master immediately felt his absence, the skin where he’d touched burning and crying out for more. “Because I’m going to leave you here.” He slipped a metal contraption around the Master’s cock, snapping it into place.

“No,” said the Master in a panicked voice, pulling futilely at his restraints. The TARDIS tightened the thick coils around the Master’s arms warningly. “Doc- Doctor, you can’t, you _can’t_ leave me like this _\- ”_

The Doctor traced his finger under the Master’s balls and stroked over the perineum, and he let out a noise of pure anguish, engorged cock pressing painfully against the cage.

“Bye bye, Koschei,” said the Doctor, and with a swish of his coat, he left the room.

The next hour was easily one of the most agonising hours of the Master’s life. When the Doctor finally sauntered back in, the Master was almost delirious with pent-up arousal, face flushed, a small string of precum escaping from the end of the cock cage. The Doctor took one look at him, and knew that he could get the Master to do anything right now.

“Hello, darling,” said the Doctor. “Did you miss me?”

The Master made an indecipherable noise.

The Doctor snapped his fingers, and the TARDIS released the Master. He slumped to the floor bonelessly, and looked up at the Doctor desperately. The Doctor stepped forward until the Master’s nose was nearly brushing his groin, and he slid off his trousers, kicking them away. He didn’t even need to say anything before the Master had closed his lips around his length, and the Doctor gave a small sigh of satisfaction, hips snapping forward. The Master choked a little, looking up at the Doctor balefully.

When the Doctor finally came, he held the Master’s head firmly in place, his hand viciously pulling at his hair. This didn’t seem particularly necessary, judging by the greediness with which the Master swallowed down the Doctor’s come, artron energy dancing on his tongue. A Time Lord’s blood had far more of that artron spark, and the Master remembered that at the Academy Theta had been particularly fond of biting down on Koschei’s skin and lapping at the blood he’d drawn.

The Doctor pushed the Master back, and he sprawled to the floor, panting and wiping at his saliva and cum coated chin.

“Right,” said the Doctor, getting to his feet, “auf wiedersehen, pet!”

“No,” said the Master, rushing forward and grabbing at his coattails. “No, no, Doctor please, you can’t, _please - ”_

The Doctor slowly turned.

“ _Please,”_ whined the Master. “Please.”

“Please what?” said the Doctor lowly.

The Master’s throat worked. “Master,” he whispered.

The sound of the Doctor slapping his cheek resounded through the console room. “Louder.”

“Master,” he said, whimpering. “Master, please, fuck me – fuck me – let me come - ”

“One thing at a time, my dear Koschei,” said the Doctor, now trailing a soft caress across the cheek he’d just struck, and Koschei nodded. “I’m going to take this off now,” said the Doctor, touching the cage. “But if you touch yourself, it’s going straight back on, and I will leave you here all night. Understand?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good,” said the Doctor, and the praise made Koschei shiver slightly with pleasure. He’d forgotten how much he loved his praise, his attention, his admiration – although there was precious little of the latter right now as he knelt at the Doctor’s feet like a debased pet, his assumed name stripped from him.

“I’ll be nice,” murmured the Doctor, and snapped his fingers. A bed materialised next to them, which made Koschei wonder how long the TARDIS had even _had_ that function, and how many times he’d used it. A frisson of jealousy and anger suddenly went through him at the thought of the Doctor touching anyone other than _him._

The Doctor lowered him onto the bed almost gently, abandoning the remainder of his clothing. Koschei had turned himself over, legs spread. “Master,” whimpered Koschei.

The Doctor knelt on the mattress and reached over to unlock the cock cage, dropping it to the floor with a clank. Koschei gasped with relief, but dared not push against the mattress in the fear that the Doctor would put it back again. “Tell me,” said the Doctor, finger tracing around Koschei’s entrance, “does a worthless piece of shit like you really deserve any lubrication?”

“It’s your choice, master.”

The Doctor gave a delighted laugh. “Right answer. I think you deserve a treat for that, Koschei.” He bent down, tongue laving over Koschei’s puckered hole, and he gave a cry of surprise.

“Oh,” gasped Koschei, “ _oh -”_ Another moan was ripped from him as the Doctor teasingly put the tip of his tongue inside and then plunged in, causing Koschei’s sphincter to clench involuntarily around him. His tongue wasn’t long enough to reach his prostate, and so Koschei’s frustration was reaching almost blinding heights before the Doctor finally raised his head from his arse and pushed the head of his cock against him.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” said the Doctor wickedly. “Because I could always stop now, and -”

“Please fuck me, master, please.”

The Doctor sheathed himself within Koschei in one swift stroke, and it was one of the most beautiful things Koschei had ever experienced in his life. There was some burn, of course, but it seemed to amplify rather than hinder his pleasure; Theta had always been excellent at bringing just the right amount of pain. He couldn’t stop an endless stream of moans pouring from between his lips, and when the Doctor reached round and curled his hand over his cock, he barely had time to give him a couple of strokes before Koschei finally, _finally_ came. “ _Theta,”_ he gasped, “ _fuck - ”_

There wasn’t really a refractory period for Time Lords, but second orgasms came far quicker than the first, so it wasn’t long after Koschei’s release that the Doctor was coming for the second time that night, watching the cum drip from Koschei’s arse with delight.

“Fuck,” breathed the Doctor, “ _fuck._ I’ve missed that.”

“I’ve missed _you.”_ The Master gently pinned the Doctor beneath him, kissing him. The Doctor froze for a moment, then returned the kiss, hand threading through the Master’s hair gently this time.

“First time we’ve kissed in centuries,” said the Doctor faintly when the Master broke away.

“Yes.” A slow smile came over the Master’s face. “I knew it.”

The Doctor frowned. “Knew what?”

“That you still love me.”

The Doctor turned his face away, jaw tightening.

“You tried to tell yourself it was just about the sex, that’s why you didn’t kiss me before, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” the Doctor gritted out.

“Didn’t work that well for you, did it?”

“Shut up.”

The Master paused. “If I travel with you, will I be in chains?”

The Doctor turned round to face him, eyes full of an emotion the Master couldn’t decode. “No,” he said finally.

“I can’t make any promises that I won’t try to take over any more planets.”

“You won’t.” The Doctor smirked. “That was all for my attention, admit it.”

The Master scowled. “Shut up.”

“Never, Koschei.”

“It’s the Master. You can only call me that in bed.”

“We _are_ in bed.”

The Master’s hand pressed against the Doctor’s throat. “Don’t talk back to your Master, _Theta.”_

The Doctor shivered with unmistakable arousal, and the Master wondered why it had taken him so long to reconcile with the Doctor, when they could have been doing _this_ for the past few centuries.

“So will you stand with me?” said the Doctor. “Will I get my friend back?”

The Master smiled. “My dear Doctor. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“The last two Time Lords.” The Doctor pressed a kiss to the Master’s cheek. “The laws of time are _ours._ And I’m not your dear Doctor.”

The Master raised his eyebrows. “Oh?”

“I am your dear Valeyard.”

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think i'm a Dark and Edgy Hoe and yet i still have a lovey-dovey ending jdhdskdksd 
> 
> also i am MEGA obsessed with eleven as the valeyard and i have no idea why i just Am


End file.
